2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night
Humans First! The golden banner flutters proudly above the stage in the low, chilly breeze. It is a platform used by Senator Kelly and Norman Osborn when they were running for President and Vice President respectively. It is not as heavily advertised this time, and Osborn seems on the tamer side than Kelly, but they are still known to have good relations. Of course, a Central Park speech to show off the new snow and ice sculptures is going to be a potential hot spot for trouble. Already there are some notable Friends of Humanity leaders and signs up in the crowd. It's a larger crowd than normally expected in this cold, but that is mostly due to the special event this is. Norman Osborn himself standing with black leather gloves and a bulky black wool long coat with black slacks and black boots stand before the podium. "Today we gather to celebrate the achievements of the human soul! Through art and self-expression, we can shape the very inspiration of nature into form! Let us show how much we appreciate our artists this winter day!" He starts clapping his hands, the muffled sound picked up by the mic as he smiles widely. Osborn waits for proper loudness and length of clapping before he halts. "It was an honor today to be asked to open for this special art event. As you all know, I am running for mayor in our beloved New York, and to be able to celebrate her beauty and achievements is something I love to do. I'm quite proud of this city, /our/ city! I'm proud of all of you! It is humanity that has taken the world, taken the gift given unto us, and created new miracles! Created new hopes! From the Mona Lisa to Antibiotics, it is human ingenuity that has opened the magic of science - and believe me, that isn't a contradiction at all - and brought in a new age!" And some more rambles about how great humanity and humans are of course at continued to be shared. Well, least he is a dramatic speaker. He's here on orders. But this makes his blood boil. Bubble and sizzle. Peter has been sent by his boss, who is an enthusiastic supporter of the Osborn campaign, to cover the event for the Bugle's front page. But it makes Ma Parker's boy blood boil at this as he sits around the periphery of the front box where teh press is supposed to be and takes pictures. It's all he can do then, as he hears this viritol and vile bubbling up and out to take pictures and remind himself that he's here on business then. And isn't sure what is worse then. What Norman is saying with all the vehemency that indicates belief, or what he knows from long experience Norman is more than capable of doing as his camera goes up and he takes pictures. Jubilee has not her trademark yellow coat for a heavy bright pink whiter one though her gloves, hat, and ear muffs are all yellow. She had came a little earlybefore the rally to check out the ice art and she found a few she found beautiful some could rival Bobby and that's saying something. When the rally starts the blends in the people watching she hate Osoborn less then Kelly but that like saying you like a spider more then liking a snake. She does find her self noding with his message about humanity and she agrees with it though her idea of humanity includs mutants. Standing in the crowd is one Dr. Hank McCoy. He is dressed as nice or nicer than most here, his trench coat pulled around his black suit. His image inducer in place making him look like Hank McCoy before his unfortunate accident that resulted in him becoming the bodacious bouncing blue beast. He stands next to Jubilee and smiles as she claps, "Funny thing is, I agree with him completely." The doctor says as a murmur as he sips his hot coco. Noriko is standing near one of the ice sculptures, near Jubilee, another student at the Xavier Institute. She listens, smirking some to the speech, rolling her eyes at some points. She's wearing a yellow coat, with furry white cuffs and trim, and some curb-stomping boots that stick out of her jeans. Her gauntlets are covered up by the coat and gloves. She looks over at Beast, "Except he's not talking about us," she points out. "Or anyone else. Like Kara." Norman Osborn starts to pace a bit on the small stage, careful to make sure the mic picks up his every word, "A lot of things have changed over the last year however," he confesses. "The marriage of the worlds when we lost so many to the uprising of supervillains, the aliens attacking, and the heroes abondoning us in our greatest need. But it was our police force, our firefighters, our military, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. that was there to fight the war! There were organizations from the other Earth that stepped up to the call of need, all around the world! People like Amanda Waller organizing defenses and rescue missions. We too often get blinded by flashy powers, and forget that humans are the real strength of humanity! And they are the real heroes, that have lived, died, and survive fighting for our independence, for our safety, for our dreams!" Osborn seems to just have that perfect passionate tone to his voice! Norman Osborn then pauses to stare out at everyone, "New York, /OUR/ New York, is the center of so much of this chaos, not just for the U.S. for for most of the world! All eyes are on us! As these artists bare their souls to share their visions with us, we should bare ours, and defend our city, build it, and bring it to newer, better heights than it ever was before! Because it is not only for us, it is for our children, and our children's children, and as a message to the rest of the world that NEW YORK WILL NEVER BOW IN DEFEAT!" Of course, it gets a large chunk of the crowd going as they scream and roar with approval! He's reminding them of their pain and suffering, but also of their heroes, their pride, and their ability to survive! He is reminding them how they rebuilt, and how they refuse to be broken, he reminds them of /HOPE/! There is a yell out from the back of the crowd then, of several figures that otherwise had been on the periphery. Big, bulky clothed figures. "Yeah! And look at what else you humans have done. Herded people into concentratino camps. Attacked others jsut fer lookin' different. Spy on everyone in existence. Sure, yer Humanity First sounds good, but all it means is killin' everyone who ain't human!" As if over on cue, the half dozen toss off thier concealing attire, revealing the Mutant Liberation Front Cell. The indiviuals, recognizable from their file names, consist of Slab - Super Strength and Invulnerability. Sumo, able to increase his bulk and mass to enhance his strength. Dragoness, capable of generation of fire and flight from mechanical built wings. THumbelina, sister of Slab, capable of shrinking and maintaining her mass and strength. Kamikaze, capable of genetating explosive kinetic fields by contact and using them as propulsion. Slab calls out, "And you, Mister Osborn! Who has how many hundreds of millions of dollars of military contracts fer' makin Sentinels! Who quite happily listens to Henry Gyrich who would have no problems with lockin' up and experimentin' on every single person with a meta gene ever 'an vivisectin' em! We're here ta make a point with you and yer guilt by association and yer' profit overin pain and suffering! So we're sorry, but yer gonna have to go!" Oh boy. He hates this. Peter Parker's eyes flash. He has to protect scum liket his.. But he could never stand it himself if he didn't. And he's running away, as if to get in a better position to take shots. Heading for cover.. To change. Jubilee nods, "I agree with the message though the unspoken undertone sorta wrecks the message. Have we ever just try to like talk to him maybe get him to see we are not evil or sick?" She knows they tryed that with Kelly a few times it never seem to stick though. She blows out makes a fog ring with her breath. She continues to listen, "it is a shame he not open to all new yorks he is a man who could be a great leader if he was. He looks at Hank, "hey you ever thought about running for office if anyone can do it you could." Jubes blinks when she see hears the others from the back and sighs, "why is there always some group up in arms at these things don't they get it all they do is make mutants look bad." She turns to face the group, "Hey get out of here. Your going get people hurt this is not the place for a fight there are innocent people Here!" "Great," mutters Noriko, glancing between Jubilee and Beast, "Exactly what I thought would happen. It's like watching CNN, except that the Senators and Congressmen don't have huge robots and can't set you on fire with there eyes." She smirks, wryly, points out, "But then again, maybe politics would be more interesting, then. People might actually pay to see congressional sessions on pay-per-views." A dry, self-depreciating chuckle. Her eyes, though, go to Slab and the others. And, she watches, and waits to see if trouble will come out of it. Beast frowns, "I'm a publicly know super hero and vigilante. Besides I'm not criminal enough to run for politics." He looks at the the pair with him, "You know the drill, protect the civilians. Lay down cover fire if the Mutant Liberation Front Attacks." He kicks off his shoes then he goes bouncing toward the stage his holoinducer image dropping, "Mr. Osborn, as much as I was applauding your diatribe about the triumphs of the human race and I found it well crafted and enjoyable. I could almost ignore the bigoted element. But the magic of science. I will be borrowing that and do not worry of adding the crime of plagiarism to the list against my race. I shall be using proper citation, MLA, Chicago Style, or whatever you prefer." He lands on the stage and goes to stand between the MLF and Osborne, "I must encourage you to escape... Post haste." Logan had been watching the speech with his arms crossed, looking grumpy as usual. "What a load of crap," he growls chomping on the cigar smouldering between his teeth. Well that's until the MLF appears and starts throwing off their jackets. He moves to step in front of them counting on the other X-Men and Gen-Xers in the crowd to back him up. "Hey, can't say I disagree, but you going to throw down here," he spits out his cigar and snictks out his claws. "We're going to have problems." He gives all of MLFs a hard stare, keeping them in front of him so he doesn't get surrounded. Norman's back stiffens, "My son and I had nothing to do with the Sentinel Projects, or making profit from them, nor association with Henry Gyrich!" That was all Kelly, but perhaps guilty by association? Not that Norman didn't really know what was going on. "I am not a war profiteer!" Oh, but he is, yes he is! But wow! The crowd is not only taken aback by the mutants appearances, and the Friends of Humanity members throw curses at them, but they are taken aback by Norman Osborn's sheer defense and rapid fire response, and the firmness of command in his tone and voice. He doesn't sound intimidated in the least by these mutant terrorist! Some even boldly start to clap for Norman not being cowered by them, aghast! Norman's bodyguards are rushing toward the stage however to try and get him off of it and evacuated, apparently they have sense at least. "What?!" That was Norman's reaction to the triate of Beast and his appearance. "I don't need pro....," and he is about to give Beast an ear blistering before the mics picks up a guard saying, "Don't worry about it Mr. Osborn, let's just get you to safety. They are here to make an example of you, and the audience are but their witnesses." And they are actually managing to direct Norman away finally! Right at this point, Slab calls out, "Ah ah ah. we all know waht happens to liars. And why are you protecting these scum, X-Men? They make money off of things that kill us!" with that, Slab goes over to grab Thumbelina up in his wrists, Thumbelina starting to shrink down to the size of a doll then as Slab starts to spin around, then going to launch her up and over towards the stage like a rocket over to try and intercept Norman before he can escape, if she's not intercepted her smashing ove rinto the guards oer and scattering them like bowling pins if not grabbed before she loops and arcs up towards the stage! Dragoness goes to launch herself up and into the air, a burst of fire flying from her hands as her mechanical wings beat, flames going to the area between the crowd and the platform to make the civilians scatter! Meanwhile, Sumo grinned at Logan, going to pop his thumb over into his mouth as his form swelled, rippling, growing bigger as his super strenght kicked in, "You know, they say you can't have your bones broken little man. Shall we go ahead and put that to the test?" Kamikaze's fingers flashed, firing bursts of kinetic energy up and over into the air, and as the molecules met with air resistance they would fitz, spitz, and blast out over into an array of building energy balls detonating as he launched himself at Jubilee and Noriko! Swinging out through the area came the Amazing Spider-Man, "Really, Norman, what is it with you and getting people trying to off you? Is it hte mob connections? Is it the sweeping military contracts you make off people suffering? Is it selling things off to everyone this side of the Maggia? Or can they just not see how you take yourself seriously wtih that ridiculous hair?" Firing a web bolt! Jubilee calls out we not defending him he trying to stop a bunch of stupid mutants from making all of us look bad!" Maybe she been around Logan a little to much she getting a mouth on her. She raise her to take aim at Thumbelina but before she can fire Kamikaze charges her. She has to react quickly dowing a spit to get low on him and fires a double hand blast at his chest, "Now stop being so stupid!" "Why is it everytime I'm with you," Noriko complains to Logan, "This shit happens? Seriously." She's already pulling off her gloves, though. And turning one of the knobs. Then she aims one hand towards the rising figure of Dragoness; the metallic wings ought to be a wonderful conductive material for the 5,000 volts she sends towards the airborne assailiant; then, in the next instant, she's not where she was having moved at impossible speed a good twenty feet from where she was -- Kamikaze's attack on her avoided, or at least making the other try to focus the attack on either herself or Jubilee. Beast calls out, "We, X-Men, believe that all men, women, hermaphdites, a-sexual individuals, transgendered, and I think that covers everybody, have certain inalienable rights. You know life, liberty, pursuit of happiness. The first amendment speaks of the freedom of Speech. That is is what we're here to protect even if is a no good bigot, exercising that right." Hank is of course yelling as he's running. He does a summersault through the air, turning it into a trip roll. Then ending in a cannonball to strike Thumblina. "Law of Physics coming through! Hey Spidey." Logan turns to look at Noriko "Hey! Those last guys were after Spider-Man, I just happened along to save your asses," he grumps but he's grinning. Kid's got spirit, got to give her that. Then he turns to Sumo. "So, what? Blob was out sick?" different group, same general principle. Then big boy put his thumb in his mouth and starts to grow he smirks "Yeah, you know what they say about the bigger they are right, bub?" then he's rushing, ducking low, slashing at the back of Sumo's left legs with his claws before rolling past. As Beast intercepts Thumblina, Norman Osborn is rushed off the stage quickly by his bodyguards. They are soon heading behind a trailor that was set up behind the stage and as a car takes off, most of his bodyguards are actually returning! One calls out, "Evacuation people! Let's get out of the way of the fighting!" Did...Osborn seriously send most of his bodyguards back to help the audience?! Thumbelina is tossed up and over into the air, and then Hank leaps up to intercept, the two smashing over into one another and going careening towards the ground. Thumbelina has all of her original strength even at Barbie Doll size, so the brawl will be rough as the two would bounce down and likely ground -hard- as they hit! Kamikaze was decoyed by Noriko running into the field, right in time for Jubes over to blast at him, his hand going up to cover his eyes from Jubilee's plasmoids and getting burns all over it, "little.. Bint.." Right as Surge then blasted at him, "ARgh!" with that, he went to grab up a bunch of rocks in his hands, charging them up and tossing them towards the duo over like a handfull of grenades! Sumo grunted over at Logan, "Hey, looks like it's two for one then little man!" Slab leapt up and over, going to charge towards the stage as Sumo went over to charge towards Logan, "how about I stuff you and mount you on a wall!" The fat man did sing. Spider-Man leapt up through the air, firing off his webbing at Dragoness mechanical wings right as they were jolted by Surge's surge of electricity, cutting off her fire, Spidey doing a backflip, "Hey Hank! Nice to see that all thsoe lessons on physics play off in ways beyond beer pong!" Jubilee chuckles a little bit, "you will learn Logan one of those bad boys trouble loves to follow. Wait until your kidnapped for the first time." Yeah it's funny now but not so much when sabertooth got you tied up in some cold shack in the woods. She blinks as the stones come at her, "okay this getting old" She stands and arms her hands at the ground and fires down sending a wave of snow and earth up infront of her to block the stones. Surge is nowhere near when those rocks are tossed where they're going to land. Instead, she's behind Kamikaze, and clamps both hands to either side of his head. "Say Goodnight, Gracie." And, electricity pours out of the gauntlets from either side, blue-white lightning lacing about the air around the two of them. She is unrelenting - there is nothing either kind, or merciful about the attack. She knows these are enemies that are fighting to hurt, and maim and those sorts of people you can't treat with kid gloves. And she'll keep it up, until she's either somehow knocked off him or he's incapicatated. Beast frowns, "You're just upset that I beat Johnny Storm and you together by myself. What were you guys calling yourselves again? Team Fire-Spider Storm?" He says as he relies on his agility to dodge Thumblina's punches more often then not. Hank's a fury of furry feet and fists. Though as he trades banter with Spidey he does get punched in the jaw. He looks back at Thumblina, "I'm trying to have a conversation here. With one half of Team Fire-Spider Storm. They are quite horrible at beer pong." He then calls out to Spidey, "You know how you're friendly and neighborhood right? Have you considered applying for Fred Rodger's position? I'd be your neighbor." Logan ducks Sumo, rolling to the side. When he stands he slashes at the backs of Sumo's knees then jumping up, drives both boots into the big mutant's back. "Gotta be able to catch me to stuff me, bub," he growls as he lands and springs to his feet. The bodyguards are still trying to evacuate bystanders that are getting frightened, and with Surge and Kamikaze fighting, one of the scupltures gets smashed! It's chaos! But the bodyguards are working to keep it together along with them and the bystanders safe and out of the fighting. It seems to be going surprisingly well, at least until there is a low roar of a hover craft zipping across the sky. There is then a loud cackle, "Did I miss the fun already? You know, I really don't like my property and prey being attacked by anyone but me! Actually, I don't like any of you!" And villain and hero alike are soon getting some pumpkin bombs thrown at them as Green Goblin the original, supposedly dead, comes zipping through the area! Least he is concentrating on the heroes and villains, but he isn't overly concerned about the bystanders. Sumo lets out a hiss as Logan goes to charge at him, thickening the flesh over about his legs then over to take the worst of Logan's slash then even as blood came out, then going to try and smash over at Logan with an overhead fist then as his blow would miss, leaving a crater as he stumbled around, a brutal punch-shaped hole int he ground. And Gracie did say goodnight! The blasts going up and over from the ground from Jubilee blocked and prematurely detonated Kamikaze's explosive burst over on the ground, and then Noriko leaped up and over b ehind him, electrocuting him with a sizzle and a shock, and Kamikaze let out a scream and passed out! Slab half whirled, "What's up wiht you you can't even handle two brats?!" Still charging towards the stage, but slowing. Thumbelina brawled with Hank, about six inches tall now, her miniature fists having considerable force as she went at Hank like the mouse trying to go to fisticuffs with the cat. Going at it like Jerry to Hank's Tom, howling, "I'll yank off yer hair and strangle ya with it!" Up in the air Spider-Man was firing another web burst up at Dragoness, who had freed her wings of his web bolt and who fired off another shot of flame that disintegrated the webbing before impact. "Hey, anything that I'm involved with can't be put on my end. I can't be blamed for Torchie's total lack of inability to hold it in! And I keep on asking pBS, but they say they don't want my kind over on Sesame Street! And how's Bobby doing? He like those 'I'm With Stupid' and the arrow pointing upwards t-shirts I sent him?" Then Spidey's eyes flash. Oh Boy. Oh god no. Behind the mask Peter's lips form those words, caught with flashbacks as he yells, "NO!" Right as those pumpkin bombs go launching through the air, sending Slab staggering over as Spider-Man flips a webline, "Anyone tell you it's too late for Halloween Gobby? Or you gonig high off leftover eggnog and it's gone bad?" webbing intercepting some of the launching pumpkin bombs, trying to sling them back through the air to try and intercept as many as he could and bounce them back towards the madman on the Goblin Glider! Jubilee is knocked off her feet as the punking bomb lands neat by. She coughs some, "what hit me?" She gets up on her knees and looks up seeing the goblin, "what the hell? Like we need another party crasher, "Damit spidy wgho told you could invite him." She stands up and aims his hand at the glider and fires a blash of fireworks from her finger tips. "Wonder how much power that thing runs on," Noriko mutters to herself, mostly. She turns a dial on those fantastic gauntlets of hers, aims both of them at the Hobgoblin's Glider, and attempts to drain all the power out of it, until it's fully drained. Pumpkin bombs! Hank dodges out of the way as a bomb nearly takes his head off, "This is revolting." He reaches down to pick up, Jerry sized Thumblina and flings her at the Green Goblin, "An objection in motion will remain in motion at the same direction and speed unless acted upon by unbalanced force." He was hoping Thumblina would make a good projectile to unseat Osborn on his glader. Logan jumps back as Sumo slams his fist into the ground sending out shockwaves and leaving a big crater in his wake. "Heh. C'mon tubby, let's see you do that again," he says egging him on. Then BOOM. Logan is knocked off his feet by pumpkin bomb. Anyone else would be bleeding on the street after a hit like that, and well so is Logan, but his skin is knitting up and he gets to his feet and shakes his head. "Who invited that jerk," he says before rounding on Sumo, he gets a taste of that fist first hand. "What?! How dare you, you little twitt!" And then Green Goblin is soon tossing pumpkin bombs toward Norkio as she starts to drain his engines! Rowr! And them UMPFH! From Green Goblin anyway as he gets a chest full of Thumblina! He goes flying off his hover bat thingy! And the two soon crash into the stage, crushing it somewhat. He moves to punch Thumblina hard, "Not interested in you twat!" What is with him and t words today?! Spider-Man fires another web bolt up through the air, "Hey Gobby, looks like you're all gummed up." His Spider-Sense buzzing, Spider-Man goes up for a leap kick through the air. Something is wrong though, to Peter's thoughts. Osborn's not yelling like he normally does. Has he gotten more unstable? With an arc, "And here you invited yourself over to an assassination party. And me without my tinfoil hat!" The leap kick is aimed to try and catch the Green Goblin across the chest, "And you're coming off like a broken record set on 'T'!" Slab has gone down over to the bombs going off, Dragoness is flying backwards in the air as she crashes to the ground as one of the rockets slams into her chest and leaves her still and smouldering, and Sumo has had his primary muscle and tendons in the thigh slashed by Logan and can't move as the bombs go off around him. Most of the MLF are down. Jubilee is hurt her self she going have to have someone look at her left arm after the bomb knocked her down. She walks forward thought at the stage ready to blast the goblin or the little woman, "Your out numbered give up mr. green jeans" okay not one her best come backs, "and save your self from being beat and humiliated." As the pumpkin bombs fly at Noriko, her eyes widen and she curses beneath her breath. She stops concentrating on the flyer and moves to leap out of the way of the incoming bombs. As they go off, she hasn't quite landed safely away and the fling her the rest of the way. She grunts as she hits the ground hard. There is a bit of movement from her, before she is still. It's Green Goblin vs. Spider-Man. A tale as old as time but with the twist of a three-way battle with Thumblina. Hank decides not to get into it. The Spider half of team Fire Spider-Storm can handle himself. Hank though goes to care for Noriko his injured student. Logan pushes himself up to his feet and removes his jacket. "Don't know why I bother," he growls and sweeps the battlefield. The MLF seem to be done, now it's just Mr. Green Jeans as Jubes calls him. Grabbing a chunk of torn up pavement from the bombs, he takes a few running steps then hurls it up at the Green Goblin's back, trying to give Spidey an opening. "Hit him kid!" he shouts to Jubes meaning her fireworks. Jubilee nods and lifts her right arm and soon a blast of fireworks shot from her finger tips at the goblin, "man I so stick of this town and all the freaks that live here. I like one day where I not blasting some weirdo in a mask of on a rampage. Green Goblin's punch toward Thumblina misses the Barbie sized big girl! He growls unhappily, but then Spider-Man appears and opens his mouth like always. "Spider-Man," the name dripping with the venom of hatred. "Shut up you fool! You know nothing! You dream no grander than the next shake of your legs at New Yorkers as you web above their heads!" He instead grabs Thumblina and goes to toss her at Spider-Man's masked mouth! "I am Green Goblin! And I survived your poor murder attempt!" Ooooh, wouldn't JJJ love to get ahold of that little tidbit! Green Goblin moves to get up back to his feet quickly, tapping a device on his wrist as his flying bat craft heads back toward him. "You are no hero, you are a fool that jabbers nonsense, and hoping for the world to magically make sense again! Well, it only makes sense to those that seize it by its throat!" And this time he throws what looks like a black pumpkin also toward Spider-Man! This one releases one very nasty gas, thought appears to wilt the grass and everything else near it as Green Goblin moves to try and leap atop his flyer in the chaos of the deadly gas! He crackles madly! "I will put you out of your miresy, you pitiful fool, SPIDER-MAN!!! Just wait and see as your nightmares come to haunt you!!!" Spider-Man arcs his body over the tossed Thumbelina, "What is it where we're bouncing Barbie dolls over? Is this hte latest ping pong? Johnny'd be sad he missed it!" Thumbelina hits the ground hard and bounces, but is just unconscious and bruised with broken bones, her increased mass saving her from the worst of the bouncing. The swing from the Goblin sends Spider-Man flying away over from him, and his Spider-Sense buzzing has Peter whipping up and away, "Logan, get your crew out of here! This is between me and Needs Listerine Man!" Spider-Man calls out defiantly, "So, what's the reason for the show up Gobby? You running out of street cred? Subscription to Villains R Us ending? Bored over in the fatcave? And it's definitely too early in the season. Does that suit even have a heater built in?" Spider-Man goes to charge towards Norman, calling out as the two hopefully get to close range, going to hit as fast as he hopefully can as he goes all out, not holding back, and none of the restraint he normally showed, "haven't you hurt enough people, Norman? Haven't you done enough to Harry? This ends. If you want me, you got me!" In the soun dof the explosions and the slugfest, the words potentially almost inaudible.. Logan nods up at Spidey. He loves a good fight, but he gets the whole got to do this on my own thing too. "Jubes, let's get out of here, let Spidey sort this guy out on his own." Or well at the very least Logan plans on falling back far enough to keep an eye on things to make sure Spider-Man gets the job done. As Spider-Man goes to leap over the gas, he will find it expanding quickly, and there is nothing to shoot web up to as the staging is callopsing thanks to being smacked into by Green Goblin and Thumblina! So he will soon find himself scurring to get out of it's range with high speed. While at the same time, Green Goblin is shooting away on his flying bat hover thinga-majig! The thing looks adapted, as if heat comes not only from the rear, but also it's bottom to help prevent webbing from Spidey from sticking! He learned that lesson finally apparently! Goblin cackles madly, "Oh, how funny, did you really believe that little show I put on all those years? How gulliable! Keep believing, and they will have you locked up in an insane aslyum, either way, easier target practice for me to get to you! And once you are out of the way, the Osborns are next!" And off he goes! Beast is caring for Surge and soon lifting her up within his arms and bounding away to get her a safe distance away as the gas seems to continue to spread out dangerously. Luckily the bodyguards seem to have done their job better than good, evacuating most of the bystanders away and the ones not evacuated are at a safe distance. Spider-Man is flung away over by the sudden rocket, and his webbing just bounces off or doesn't stick, and Peter makes a mental note to work on an alternate mixture with a stronger adhesive, "All worth it over to see you wearing shiny pants Gobby. You're one step away over from being slicker than a used car salesman." Bounced away, Peter flings up a Spider-Tracer through the air to land over on the bottom of the glider as the sound of sirens scrambling is the sound to get out of dodge. "Good luck Logan. And I'm sorry you guys had to waste your time over with scum like that." Whether he means Goblin or Osborn.. Peter shoots off a webline to try and track the tracer, right before it goes dead. What a night. Article: DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights